For Sure
by jychan
Summary: He wasn't sure of why, how and when, but one thing is for sure – he's in love with her. 2786


**A/N:** I claim no ownership over Katekyo Hitman Reborn! :)

* * *

**For Sure**

* * *

Summary: He wasn't sure of why, how and when, but one thing is for sure – he's in love with her. 2786

* * *

He sighed as he sat back on his chair, thinking deeply as he rested his chin on his fists, his elbows pushing towards the table before him. Years have passed and he had grown from being the 'Good-For-Nothing' Tsuna from Namimori Middle School, yet for some reason, he felt quite gullible right now.

It wasn't because he lost against some opponent or that he failed to protect his comrades, but he just lost himself. No. He didn't become mad, but he did something truly insane. He closed his eyes, brushing through his hair with his fingers.

What he did awhile ago was truly maddening, now that he thought about it. Why didn't he think about that before he actually did that? It was just so stupid. It was so unlike him. Yet, there was a justification behind what he did – he was in love with her.

He widened his eyes in realization. Him? Sawada Tsunayoshi? In love with someone? He swallowed and shook his head. It couldn't be possible that he was in love with her. Well, there was nothing wrong with Haru.

Haru is a really pleasant woman. She was the Family's Intel Head. She's quite loud, yes, but she was truly caring and the kind of woman who men would like to marry. She was not pretty, because she was beautiful. Men would flock the Vongola Headquarters if they knew that Haru was actually there (They thought that Haru was based in the Namimori Headquarters.)

Yet, he found it impossible to believe that he was actually in love with woman. Then again, he knew that it was the truth. He wasn't sure why, when and how, but one thing is for sure – he was in love with Haru.

He browsed through his memories, trying to remember the earliest memory that would possibly testify his not-yet-realized feelings for her.

* * *

_"Happy Valentine's Day!" Haru greeted as she handed him a chocolate, while he raised an eyebrow. Ah yes. Today was Valentine's Day. Apparently, it was weird that he was still able to receive chocolates, especially now that he was in Sicily._

_"Thank you, Haru." He said with a smile as she nodded and went off. She proceeded to give chocolates to the other people inside the room – Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei._

_"Are you sure this isn't poisoned?" Gokudera asked with a playful glare on his face, but he was smiling. Apparently, the two didn't fight that much often now as they decided to tone it down after Haru was able to save Gokudera's life one time during a fight with another Mafiosi._

_"If it's yours, it might be." Haru blurted her tongue out, while Gokudera rolled his eyes._

_"Thank you, Haru." Yamamoto said with a smile on his face, while Haru nodded._

_"You're welcome! By the way, that's milk chocolate, since I know that Yamamoto-san really likes milk." Haru notified the Rain Guardian who chuckled._

_"You remembered! Thanks!"_

_"Oh, how I miss homemade chocolates. Thank you to the extreme, Haru!" Ryohei raised the chocolate to the air as Haru giggled._

_"You can always ask Hana-san for some, you know!" Haru replied as she left the room, saying, "I have to give these to the others, first!"_

_However for some reason, he felt dismayed. He didn't know why, but he truly wanted Haru to give him and only him alone. He shook his head, knowing he shouldn't have these selfish thoughts. He was probably out of his mind or probably, he simply lacked sleep._

_Yes. Lack of sleep._

* * *

_ He stared at the bouquet of red anemones in his hand. He was actually feeling nervous. He wasn't sure if she would like what he was about to give her. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment. Usually, women would love red roses. Unfortunately however, there wasn't any red rose available at the moment. The flower shops in the neighborhood had gone out of stock for who knows why. _

_And so, he settled for the second endearing flower at the flower shop – the red anemones. They were nice and pretty, by the way. Plus, they had a nice meaning – Sincerity. So, basically, he was sincere with giving this bouquet of red anemones._

_Besides, it was just repaying back what he had received from her a month ago. So, it was just being friendly, right? The reason why he chose red was because it just felt right to choose red since this was a return gift from Valentine's Day._

_"Tsuna-san?" He turned to see the recipient of the red anemones, staring blankly at him as he was about to go to her workroom._

_"Haru! Just in time!" He said as he tried to shove off his nervousness, "I was about to give you this." He motioned the bouquet towards her as she smiled and took the bouquet, smelling it first._

_"Hmmm, they smell good." She grinned as she looked at him, "Thank you, Tsuna-san!" She thanked him as she gave a warm smile._

_"No problem. I do hope you like them." Tsuna replied as she nodded profusely._

_"Anemone is actually my favorite flower." She replied as she eyed the flowers on the bouquet while he smiled. Lady Luck was on his side now, eh? "By the way, how did you know?" She asked, turning back to him._

_"I just had this tiny feeling." He said as she smiled and nodded._

_"Thank you really, but I don't recall today being a special day for me…" Haru said as she tilted her head in deep thought._

_"It's just a 'thank-you' for the chocolates last month. Well, it is White Day today." He said as he scratched his head as it finally dawned upon her._

_"Ah! Yes! Today is March 14! How could I forget? Silly me." She said as they chuckled in unison._

* * *

_"Mommyyyyy!"_

_They turned around as they saw a young boy, who was probably around four or five years old, strolling around the streets of Namimori. They, Tsuna, Haru and the other Guardians, were in Namimori to celebrate Sawada Iemitsu and Nana's silver wedding anniversary. Thus, it was natural for all of them to come and celebrate._

_ "Mommyyyyy!" The young boy continued on wailing as tears streamed through his cheeks and soon, his face._

_"The poor boy…" Tsuna's mother said as Haru immediately rushed towards the boy without thinking and patted him in the head._

_"Hi! I'm Haru! Do you want me to help you in looking for your Mommy?" Haru asked the young boy as she beamed a smile towards him, which made the boy stop crying._

_"Really? You can help me find my Mommy?" The boy asked as Haru nodded._

_"Just stop crying, though." Haru said with a chuckle, "You're destroying your handsome face if you'll cry some more. And boys don't cry, right? Since they're brave?" Haru added as the boy wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, while Haru took a tissue and made the boy blow his nose._

_"We don't want you to get colds now, do we?" Haru said as the boy nodded. She accompanied him to the police station soon after where the young boy's mother was waiting for him. As soon as she arrived back to the Sawada Residence, she was asked why she had suddenly rushed to the boy without thinking._

_"Well, if you think about it, if it was your son, you would certainly want someone to help him find you, right? Imagine how scared I would be if I accidentally lost my child…" She said as she braced herself in discomfort._

_He simply smiled at her reaction, while he looked at her with such gentle eyes (Reborn pointed it out a little later.)_

* * *

_He was surprised by the immediate bang of his door towards his workroom. He was about to protest about how loud it was and how it could've been broken (which would mean repair costs) when he saw who it was._

_"Haru!" He cried her name in surprise while she was glaring at him. Big time. He swallowed. "What? Why?"_

_"Oh, you do know why, Tsuna-san!" She frowned as she looked at him, a glare still present on her face._

_"Eh? What do you mean?" He asked, trying to remember what he had done against her. He wasn't already disturbing her with decrease on her workload or making her leave the Family. So, he was wondering why she was angry with him._

_"Sleep." She said, anger seething from her word._

_"Eh?" He asked, unsure whether he had heard her correctly._

_"Sleep." She repeated what she had said earlier, "I've heard from Gokudera-san and Yamamoto-san that you have been working nonstop for three days. Three days without sleep. Are you out of your mind, Tsuna-san?"_

_He swallowed. Oh, yes. That. He was just so busy and he had to do so many things that were due a couple of days from now. He couldn't afford not doing them that he would sacrifice sleep just to do them._

_"Excuse me?" He asked as he wasn't sure what to respond to what she said._

_"I mean, Tsuna-san. A lot of people are worrying about your health, too. It's unfair for us not to demand you to rest. Please?" She said as she had a worried look on her face. He swallowed as he clicked his pen._

_"Okay…" He mumbled as he got up, while she raised an eyebrow._

_"Where are you going?" She asked as she looked at his retreating figure towards the door._

_"At my room, to sleep." He replied while her face brightened up and she grinned._

* * *

And last but not the least, the one from earlier.

* * *

_"Miyamoto-san, I'm sorry, I just can't return your feelings." Haru said as she rejected a man's proposal to her._

_It was at the middle of the Vongola Party when the young Miyamoto Atsushi had proposed to Haru all of a sudden, while the people were eating dinner. In fact, Tsuna wasn't aware that he was going to propose to Haru._

_The man simply stood agape, while Haru looked away, trying to avoid awkward glances from other people when the man returned to his senses._

_"Why? Is there something wrong with me? Am I not good enough? Do you want me to become the actual Don of a Mafia Famiglia?" He suddenly asked as he pulled her wrist._

_"Miyamoto-san, stop it. It's just that I can't."_

_"Are you in love with someone else?" His heart skipped a beat at that question. Tsuna was sure of that._

_"Miyamoto-san, let go of me." She murmured as she didn't want to start a ruckus. However, Tsuna was aware that she was feeling uncomfortable._

_"Miyamoto, let go of her." Tsuna gave an order as Miyamoto turned to him, an eyebrow raised._

_"And to what do I owe you, Vongola, that I would let go of her?" He asked, challenging Tsuna with his power as Vongola Boss. Apparently, Miyamoto was simply invited because of his connections to other people at the black market._

_"Just let go of her. Haru's feeling quite uncomfortable." Tsuna said as he pointed it out to him._

_"Stay out of this, Vongola!" He said as he glared at Tsuna, while still forcefully grabbing Haru's wrists, when Tsuna suddenly punched him right there and then while Miyamoto landed on the ground. That certainly caused a ruckus at the Vongola Party._

_"Tch! I see! So, it's like that! HAH! This isn't over, Vongola!" Miyamoto shouted as he stormed out of the Vongola Headquarters. Tsuna, suddenly realizing what he did, ran off from the scene, leaving a confused Haru._

* * *

And so, here he was sitting on his chair in his workroom, trying to remember the previous events of his life that would definitely testify on this somehow sudden emotion he felt for Haru. He sighed as he knew that it might become awkward between them if he told her how he felt for her.

Plus, she might be in some kind of trauma after what Miyamoto did to her earlier.

"Tsuna-san?" Oh, speak of the devi- wait. Angel. He sighed at his mushy thoughts as he turned towards the doorway, where she was standing by the doorframe.

"Haru," He called her in acknowledgement. She nodded and went near; concern was obviously painted on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he raised an eyebrow for a moment. He was supposed to be the one asking her that, but realizing that leaving so suddenly earlier would make her worry, he nodded.

"I'm good. Don't worry. How about you?" He asked as she gave a bitter smile. It was obvious that she wasn't sure on what to answer, though she sighed.

"If it weren't for Tsuna-san, I might've been worse. That's why, it's thanks to Tsuna-san that I'm fine." Haru replied as she gave a genuine smile of gratitude towards Tsuna, who turned away, knowing he was definitely blushing.

"Well, of course, anyone would do that. Probably, if it were Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, Mukuro-san, Hibari-san or Lambo there, they would do the same." Tsuna replied, not wanting to make his feelings be obvious.

"Oh. Is that so? I see." Haru replied as her voice somewhat hinted dismay. Was that actually dismay present in her voice? Tsuna wasn't sure, though.

"So, how are you right now?" Tsuna asked, wanting to change the heavy atmosphere between them.

"Oh, I'm okay now compared to earlier. Lambo, Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san and Ryohei-san cheered me up earlier. Hibari-san and Mukuro-san weren't there, though, but I do know that they might've done some damage control stuff and possibly, done something to Miyamoto, though they might be using that as an excuse to beat up that man."

Haru started mumbling as Tsuna listened intently to her, noting some of the gesticulations that she did to emphasize her point. 'Well, there are some things that never change...' He mused inwardly.

"But basically, I'm okay and it's all because of Tsuna-san," She said at last as he looked up to her, while blushing at her words.

"Well, as well, as the others, right?" He asked, not wanting to expect anything from her

"Um, yes, but the levels are quite different, though. I mean, it's more because of Tsuna-san… I mean, like…" She was blushing greatly as Tsuna was stammering as well at what she was saying. Did she just say that?

"Well, I'll go back first. Um, see you later," Haru said as she quickly left the room, while Tsuna grinned to himself and stroke his fist to the air.

Perhaps, she wasn't that traumatized… Perhaps, he still had a chance with her? He grinned as he left the room, unable to notice the presence of another man in the room.

"Well, truly some things never do change…" Reborn mused as he leaned on the wall.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews _por __favor_? :)))


End file.
